neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
RP Request
Opening Message: Hello, this is Cloud speaking. What this node explains, is the procedures I would like a player to take for me to run a storyline around their character. First and foremost, I will explain a few things that will NOT be happening in this storyline. You will NOT be getting a massive amount of EXP, unless I see it fit for there to be EXP awarded. You will NOT be gaining schools for free. You will NOT be coming out of the encounter with the Death Star. What you will come out with, is a storyline developed around your character, and hopefully the feeling of having had a good role-playing-encounter. On the following node you will find an explanation of what I want before I run any storylines. Explanation: 1) I want an explanation of what exactly you want to be doing, I have my own campaign to worry about making up the entire plot for, with Neo it is a player driven plot - if you don't have something to do, then I won't make one for you. 2) I want the BG of anyone who is going to be involved - if your character's don't have a BG, write one. A BG doesn't need to be thirty pages long, in fact if it is too length I won't even bother to read it and will ask for it to be rewritten. 3) I want a list of reasons why you are setting out to do what you want to do. If there is a group involved, a chat log of your characters discussing your plans would be nice. 4) I want the character sheet for all those involved, first to make sure that everyone involved is legal, and secondly to make sure any NPCs I make can be made in proportion to your character and how hard the task should be. 5) I need a time in which I am to run the storyline for you. During the week days, I am open any day after six. I am never open on Fridays however, as I have my own campaign to run that night and need to do work for it. Saturday and Sunday I am almost always available. *Note* During the summer months of June to August, I am open any day during the week with the exception of Friday - summer break is nice. 6) Be aware that you won't always get what you want out of the storyline, I will try to do exactly what you want but if your characters end up failing, then they fail. It still opens up more role-playing possibilities. I will *try* and refrain from killing, but NPCs are intelligent beings and don't want to die either, and if you are a level one saiyan trying to become king... Well chances are you are going to be killed. 7) Also note, if I can't run on a specific date, I am sorry. I do have some sort of small insignificant life that I try to manage away from Neo. In the final node, you will find two BG's, two lists of goals/reasons to go on a storyline, and one description. After that you will find a blank tabber to fill in all of the material listed above. Rename this tabber with your name. Night Teleporter - Description: ????? is a very unique looking figure, a race never seen by anyone. ????? stands around 5 and a half feet. He has hard small muscles, like a gymnatists. His skin is a light green color that covers his whole body, or at least what is seen through his black sleeveless gui. He has a very very handsome face, with long shoulder length white hair. Finally the last thing he has in a long pink tail that extends a few feet out from behind him. |} |} |}